El regalo perdido
by calemoon
Summary: Hay regalos que no están destinados a llegar a nuestras manos ... a tiempo. Pero al final siempre llegan y quizá traigan consigo alguna sorpresa. Espero que les guste! Festejando el cumple de Albert Andrey!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Todos lo saben ... los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen ... solo la historia =)**

**El regalo perdido**

**Por Scarleth**

-¡Es el regalo perfecto! – exclamó emocionada al tomarlo por fin entre sus manos por primera vez.

-Me alegra que te guste Candy.

-Mi padre siempre ha sido muy especial y usted lo sabe Don Thomas – añadió con esa sonrisa que le era tan característica.

-Sí …

Lo había pensado meticulosamente durante mucho tiempo. Se había quebrado la cabeza dándole vueltas a la idea hasta que finalmente se decidió.

-Estoy segura que este relicario con la foto de mi madre lo llenará de alegría. Siempre es bonito tener cerca de tu corazón a la persona que amas – comentó suspirando y viendo la imagen con detenimiento y dulzura.

La jovencita era la réplica de la que fuera su madre: muy rubia, de brillantes y sugerentes ojos verdes, cabello rizado y un rostro con facciones perfectas salpicado de algunas pecas. No era muy alta pero su cuerpo estilizado resaltaba cada parte de él con las proporciones perfectas haciéndola una mujer realmente hermosa.

-Correcto mi niña – asintió el hombre de la joyería que la apreciaba tanto como a su progenitor.

-Lo único que lamento es que en este día la extraña demasiado.

La madre de Candy había fallecido siendo ella muy pequeña y ahora a sus 18 años volcaba todo su amor y devoción en su querido padre, el Dr. White.

-No es un día para estar tristes Candy, es el cumpleaños de tu papá y debes estar muy contenta por eso.

-Tiene razón – sonrió – ¿lo puede envolver y arreglar con este papel por favor? Vendré por él más tarde, en cuanto salga de mi turno del hospital.

-Si vas a estar muy ocupada puedo enviártelo a tu casa y entregárselo a Dorothy sin que nadie se de cuenta.

-¡Me parece genial! – exclamó acomodándose la cofia – se lo agradecería muchísimo y ahora me retiro que llegaré tarde a mi turno y no quiero que me vuelvan a retar.

Se dio la vuelta precipitadamente para salir del local cuando chocó repentinamente con una persona haciéndola trastabillar.

-Lo siento … discúlpeme por favor – exclamó roja de vergüenza mirando y ayudando a la joven mujer.

-No te preocupes linda – contestó al ver a la jovencita tan apenada – fue un accidente.

Se vieron mutuamente y sonrieron.

-Perdón nuevamente, que tenga un buen día – dijo finalmente para salir ahora sí corriendo del lugar.

Don Thomas miraba todo sonriendo. Era característico en Candice tener algún contratiempo por ser tan atolondrada.

-Es un poco alocada la Srita White pero es una gran muchacha – comentó el joyero a su reconocida cliente – ¿En qué le puedo ayudar Sra. Andrey?

-Pues verá … - exclamó sonriente y amable como siempre.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-¿Acaso no había más modelos de papeles de regalo en la ciudad? – se preguntaba malhumorada la esposa de Don Thomas al quedarse sola en la tienda – el regalo del doctor White y el regalo del Sr. Andrey – murmuraba acomodándolos sobre el mostrador.

Se dio media vuelta para sacar unos paquetes, subió a unas escaleras para acomodar unas cosas y así malabareando se encontraba cuando llegó su hijo.

-Ya vine … voy a entregar el regalo del Dr. White.

-Ok cariño, es el de la derecha – dijo sin voltear a verlo por tener demasiadas cosas en las manos y estar por enésima vez a punto de caer.

-Ok mamá, nos vemos – contestó tomando el paquete y echándolo a su mochila.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Pauna Andrey llegó más tarde por el regalo y se lo llevó ya que era algo muy especial para una persona muy especial: "su único hermano".

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

La fiesta en pleno. La familia Andrey era muy poderosa, pero el joven patriarca distaba mucho de ser lo que el clan hubiera deseado. Sus intereses no eran los mismos que los del resto de su familia.

Cumplía 23 años, su presencia era imponente y causaba suspiros en las jóvenes que lo veían pasar. Alto, rubio y gallardo, de 1.85 de estatura, cuerpo escultural resaltado por el traje que vestía, una cabellera como cascada de sol que se detenía en sus hombros y una mirada celeste que hacía imposible no girar la vista para verlo nuevamente.

Era la cabeza de la familia pero al mismo tiempo se dio la oportunidad de estudiar la profesión que lo llenaba desde muy joven: médico veterinario.

Su decisión había conmocionado al clan completo. ¿El futuro cabeza de los Andrey un veterinario?. Pero nada lograron oponiéndose ya que la voluntad del jóven era férrea y nadie lo movió de su decisión.

Compaginaba su profesión con los negocios y lo hacía tan bien y con tanta habilidad que no hubo manera de hacer un sólo comentario por negligencia o falta de atención a sus deberes con los Andrey.

-Albert, cariño … ¿qué haces aquí afuera?

-Hola – exclamó tomando en sus manos a toda velocidad a una bola de pelos que hacía lo posible por ocultarse – Pauna …

-Sal de ahí Pouppé que ya te he visto.

Muy obediente, el pequeño zorrillito salió con una enorme sonrisa a posarse en el hombro de su amo.

-Albert, si la tía abuela supiera que Pouppé está aquí contigo en el jardín y que has abandonado "tu fiesta" de cumpleaños …

-Pauna - la interrumpió - hemos tocado este tema infinidad de veces.

-Eres el jefe de la familia, tienes que complacerlos y también a la sociedad.

-No me interesa la sociedad - respondió resuelto.

-Entonces hazlo por mi ¿Sí? – pidió tomando la mano del joven y mirándolo con sus dulces ojos verdes.

-Pauna … - exclamó vencido. No podía negarle nada, no a ella – está bien, regresemos a ese panal y esperemos salir con vida …

Pauna sonrió graciosamente por sus ocurrencias.

-Así se habla. Pouppé, hora de dormir. Espera a Albert en su habitación que no tardaremos.

El animalito saltó de su hombro para perderse por el jardín rumbo a su también alcoba.

-Sabes cariño, tengo algo para ti – comentó la rubia mientras caminaban lentamente y a la luz de la luna hacia el interior del salón de fiestas de la mansión Andrey.

-¿Sí? … ¿Qué es?

-Bueno, te lo daré cuando la fiesta termine y podamos estar a solas.

-Tendré que esperar entonces – comentó sonriendo y ofreciéndole el brazo galantemente a su única hermana.

Apresuraron el paso para llegar lo antes posible. Estaban seguros que pasarían varias horas antes de verse libres de su obligación social.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Feliz cumpleaños Dr. White – comentó la jovencita después de terminar la cena en un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad.

Se acercaban los meseros con un pastel y cantándole al festejado.

-Que cumplas muchos más papito – dijo levantándose a darle un beso en la mejilla mientras él soplaba para apagar las velas que amenazaban con incendiar el pastel.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Ahora que estamos solos … Tu regalo - la dama le entregó la caja al festejado.

-Gracias Pauna – comentó mientras lo abría.

Jamás esperaba un regalo ni era pretencioso, pero su hermana lo desarmaba y era tanto el cariño que se demostraban que siempre le hacía mucha ilusión saber en qué habría pensado esta vez para sorprenderlo.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

- Con todo mi amor papito – le dijo la rubia entregándole su obsequio.

-Muchas gracias princesa – contestó abriendo la caja.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

- Esto … es ... – comentó el joven al observar detenidamente el obsequio – ¿quién es ella?

-¿Ella? – exclamó avanzando a ver lo que había en el interior de la caja.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Es … Bellísimo hija pero … ¿Qué significa este escudo?

-¿Escudo? ¿Cuál escudo? – preguntó alarmada levantádose a mirar.

_Continuará …_

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Hola chicas! Aqui les dejo el inicio de otro minific en honor al cumple de mi Albert precioso que es el 28 de este mes. En honor a eso intentare finalizar los fics que tengo pendientes en el mes de junio para festejar con mi guero precioso.

Espero que les guste lindas y ya saben ... espero comentarios, criticas etc.

Ah por cierto! ahora si me voy a Mexico ... el dia 15 nos vamos y regresamos el 23 de junio ... Es como parte de mi regalito de cumple que es el sig. lunes 14 de junio jejejeje! asi que mi esposito va conmigo! yeiiiiii! y pasare el dia del padre con mi papi! doble yeiiiiiii!

Besos guapas y se portan bien eh!

Scarleth =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-Es la jovencita que estaba en la joyería.

-¿La conoces?– preguntó el muchacho observando fijamente el relicario y admirando cada parte del rostro. Era inusual que algo lo impactara tanto ... y ahora esa fotografía ...

-**o0o-o0o-o0o-**

- Y yo que quería darte una sorpresa ...

-Pues fue una sorpresa ... ¡no tengo regalo! – exclamó riendo el Dr. White.

-Pues nos sorprendimos los dos – contestó uniéndose a su risa – no era así como lo planeaba pero ...

-No te preocupes cariño ... cuando me entregues el regalo verdadero me haré el sorprendido.

-Gracias pa ... tú sí sabes cómo levantarme el ánimo.

Vaya que había sido un cumpleaños poco convencional.

-**o0o-o0o-o0o-**

_"Siempre sé tú mismo, no pierdas jamás tu esencia"_

Estas palabras estaban grabadas detrás del medallón. Candy recostada sobre su cama lo observaba y lo volvía a observar ... ¿De quién sería?

-Que bonitas palabras ... deben de estar dedicadas a alguien que quieren mucho ... "_no pierdas jamás tu esencia_". Yo tampoco quiero perder nunca mi esencia ¡Nunca!

Y con el medallón cerca de su pecho se dispuso a dormir fantaseando tal vez con el príncipe de sus sueños.

-**o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-¡_Qué hermosa es_! – pensaba el muchacho de ojos de cielo - ¿Sería un regalo para su novio o tal vez para su esposo?

Sin saber realmente por qué, el corazón le latía con fuerza de pensar que ese hermoso angel tuviera ya un dueño sobre la faz de la tierra. Siempre llegaba tarde y ahora comprendía que llegar tarde a ella sería lo peor que podría sucederle.

Un hombre apuesto y conquistador, inmune al amor que ahora se veía vencido por el angelical rostro de una joven desconocida.

_Un año después._

Sentados uno frente al otro se mostraban sonrientes y enamorados.

-¿Cómo fue tu día princesa?

-Muy bien ... creo que todo está mejorando –dijo acostándose en el sofá sobre las piernas de su novio - Por cierto ... ¡ya me aceptaron!

-¿En serio? – le contestó también emocionado el hombre.

-Ajá ... mi nombre pronto estará en la lista de futuros médicos – añadió orgullosa la pecosa y estirando las piernas.

-Eres increíble Candy ...

-Gracias Albert.

-Y te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Realmente hacían una bella pareja. Aún recordaban la manera en que se habían conocido hacía un año.

Flashback

-Buen día Don Thomas – saludó Candy entrando con su uniforme apresurada en la tienda.

-Buen día Candy.

En ese momento entraban también dos jovenes rubios elegantemente vestidos.

-Buen día Don Thomas –saludó la dama.

-Buen día Sra Andrey ... Sr Andrey.

-Buen día – respondió el aludido sorprendido de ver a la joven del relicario frente a él vestida toda de blanco y evidenciando su profesión.

Sin detenerse un segundo más en su hermana o en el joyero se aproximó a ella.

-Buenos días hermosa dama del relicario.

Candy se sorprendió al verlo y más al escucharlo. Ni en sus más locos sueños pudo imaginarse a un hombre tan apuesto y atractivo. Derrochaba seguridad y su cuerpo y rostro eran simplemente perfectos.

Se perdió en esa voz y en la frase con la que se dirigió a ella "dama del relicario".

-¿Perdón? – exclamó la joven.

-Me imagino que eres la dueña de esta hermosa joya – añadió depositando la alhaja en su mano.

La rubia sonrió pensando en los misteriosos hilos del destino.

-¿Será acaso posible que esto te pertenezca? – contestó sacando de su bolso un maravilloso prendedor con una "A".

-Sí ... supongo que sí ...

Tanto Pauna como Don Thomas habían pasado a ser simples espectadores ... parecía que hubieran desaparecido del mundo y sólo existieran los jóvenes que se intercambiaban regalos frente al mostrador de la joyería.

_Fin del flashback_

-Aún me parece increíble que te hayas enamorado de mi madre.

-No me enamoré de tu madre ... - contestó defendiéndose.

-Sí lo hiciste ... era ella la de la foto ...

-Digamos que su imagen me impactó ... además de que son idénticas, pero más que de una imagen ... me he enamorado de ti y esa es una muy buena razón para hacerte un regalo.

-¿Tú a mi? –añadió levantándose repentinamente - Pero si es _tu_ cumpleaños.

Albert sacó delicadamente el broche que hiciera que se conocieran y lo depositó con sumo cuidado en la mano de su novia.

-Para ti.

-Pero Al ...

-Sin peros ... quiero que lo tengas siempre.

La joven lo tomó y quizo leer la frase que tanto le gustara desde que la leyó por primera vez, pero se encontró con que esa frase no existía más y unas letras grabadas delicadamente resaltaban en el reverso.

"_Te amo hoy y para siempre ... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y volteó a verlo incrédula.

Albert la veía con los ojos radiantes y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No habrá mejor regalo para mí que escuchar una respuesta afirmativa a mi pregunta.

Irremediablemente los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No princesa, no llores ... "eres mucho más linda cuando ries que cuando lloras".

El corazón parecía estallarle en el pecho.

-Hoy durante la fiesta me gustaría dar el anuncio de nuestro compromiso. Si así lo deseas ahora mismo iremos con tu padre y pediré formalmente tu mano.

-Sí Albert ... sí ... claro que deseo ser tu esposa.

Se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló ante ella para besar su mano.

-Acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra y de darme el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida. En un cumpleaños te conocí y en un cumpleaños hago la promesa de quererte por lo que me reste de vida.

**FIN**

Hooooooooola! ya se! bien chiquito verdad? jejejeje pero bueno era solo un regalito peque! y como es mi cumple hoy decidi auto darme el regalito de terminar un fic en mi dia jijiji!

Y asi como termine el fic ando terminando de hacer maletas para ma;ana dirigirme a mi precioso pais y mi bella ciudad de Aguascalientes =)

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y mil gracias por leerme! hacen mi dia!

Yarda, Cotapese, Nelly, Tamborsita, Chepys, Galaxylam84, LadyGV, Claridad, Paolau2, Warriorqueen, Moni Gzz, Jenny, Roni de Andrew, Abi, May ... a todas uds chicas gracias por ser tan lindas, por sus palabras, por sus felicitaciones y claro que me acuerdo de ti May.

Quisiera escribirles mas pero no tardan en llegar mis suegros y quise subir el cap. antes de irme.

Las quiero!

Scarleth =)


End file.
